Divide. Write the quotient in lowest terms. $4\dfrac{2}{3} \div 7 = $
First, let's rewrite $4\dfrac23$ and $7$ as fractions: $4\dfrac{2}{3} \div 7 =\dfrac{14}3 \div \dfrac71$ [How do we write a mixed number as a fraction?] Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiplying by the reciprocal of the fraction. The reciprocal of $\dfrac71$ is $\dfrac17$. Now, we can rewrite our expression as a multiplication problem: $\dfrac{14}3 \div \dfrac71=\dfrac{14}3\times\dfrac17$ $=\dfrac{14 \times 1}{3 \times 7}$ $=\dfrac{ \stackrel{2}{\cancel{14}} \times~ 1 }{ 3 \times\underset{1}{\cancel{7}}} $ $=\dfrac{2 \times 1}{3 \times 1}$ $=\dfrac{2}{3}$